PHONE CALL
by shipper2000
Summary: when the team decides to ring a few people chaos ensues plezse R and R


_**PHONE CALL**_

" No I don't even know how you got the team in on this" said Artemis throwing her hands in the air. " Well if you must know everything Robin is getting Kaldur and Megan while I deal with you".

"What about Conner?" asked Artemis.

"Ughhh why do you care! Just tell me are you coming or not." Asked Wally clearly frustrated .

" Let me think" said Artemis putting her hand on her chin.

"Ok" said Artemis.

As the two of them made their way into the room they saw Conner , Megan, Kaldur, Robin and Roy sitting in an incomplete circle.

Once they were seated and the circle was complete robin asked " Ok so now we are going to play truth or dare but this is no child's play. This is the real deal so no backing out once we have started OKAY."

"He is acting like we are going to battle the joker" said Artemis whispering to Wally.

"Oh this is much worse" replied Wally .

"Ok so me and KF have decided the first round will be 'confess'. Ok Kaldur you're up first." said Robin while taking his own seat.

As Kaldur spun the bottle it landed on Roy .

The sudden change of expression on Kaldur's face was noticed by everyone but not a word was said.

"This is too easy bring it on Kaldur I chose dare" said Roy while smiling in victory.

"So Roy I dare you to call Barry while pretending to be Ollie (Green Arrow) and confess your undying love for him." dared Kaldur.

Suddenly the color drained from Roy's face (P.S. after watching season 2, I feel like Kaldur really does have an evil side).

"When did you get so evil" said Roy while lifting his phone.

As the phone was answered Roy started talking,"Oh! Barry!"

"Umm ,It's Iris, Barry's wife."

"OH Mrs. Allen can you give him a message for me?"

"Oh!Sure what is it?"

"I am asking you to marry me because I love you, because I cannot imagine living my life without you. I want to see your face in the morning, and then at night, and a hundred times in between. I want to grow old with you, I want to laugh with you, and I want to sigh to my friends about how managing you are, all the while secretly knowing I am the luckiest man in town."(taken from a book I don't remember the name of. So do not sue me for plagiarism.)

"Okay, I'll definitely pass this on to Barry ,but who is this?"

"Tell him it was his Ollie poo."

"Oh! Ollie ,but that's a kind of a proper name ,that's new you must be new in my nephew's group."

"What no Aunt Iris I have nothing to do with this ,I swear."Yelled Wally, before Artemis could stop him.

Roy quickly ended the call and after a second of silence the whole team burst into laughter with Wally grumbling about how Aunt Iris would tease Barry during the family dinner and how Wally would face the wrath of the FLASH's EVIL,SINISTER,TORTUROUS, JOKER LIKE side.

After the laughter had died down our boy wonder spoke up "Ok so now whose turn."

"Ooo me, me" said Wally raising his hand in the air ,jumping up and down in the air forgetting his imminent doom. Artemis rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. This time the bottle landed on Conner.

"So I wanna do same thing as Kaldur so Supey I dare you to call Lex Luthor and confess your eternal love prentending to be Superman."

"Umm, last time, I checked neither Clark nor Barry are gay" reasoned Conner.

"Just do it will be fun" said Wally.

"Whatever" said Conner while taking his phone out.

" Oh! Hello Superman here, may I please talk to Lex" asked Conner

"I am sorry Superman, he is not here please give me a message and I will let him know" said Lex's secretary suddenly very attentive as Superman was the code of Luthor's new illegal activity under the pretense of a charity show ."

"Oh well you might need to note this down I want the exact message given to him" instructed Conner.

"Oh" said the secretary ,turning the recorder putting Luthor on the line but not informing the caller about it.

And thus Conner began his tale of love, the secretary got more and more confused with each passing second.

"To find love in all the right places, one must look for Loyalty, understanding, respect, peace, unconditional love. To look into someone's eye's you see one's soul. And belive me that's all I saw in your eyes when you look at me .I love you,please talk to me ,Y WON'T YOU TALK."

After he was done, Conner told the secretary to give this message to Luthor because this is very important .

"Ok" replied the secretary.

"Supey you have a chanced in Hollywood ever thought about script writing and melodramatic acting."

"You've got the skills bro."said Roy ,patting supey on the back and hurting is hand because supey has a back of steel.

_**and the reply to the previous review:**_

_**the joker wasn't sane enough the girl was insane enough**_


End file.
